


Hard

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very bad idea. Yuri's sure he should care. Unrepentant threesome PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

**Author's Note:**

> One-hour threesome porn.
> 
> Yep.

This is probably a stupid idea.

Yuri doesn’t care.

He’s naked, and Kotetsu’s almost naked, and Barnaby’s not even close, and kneeling between them makes him feel exquisitely vulnerable. 

A hand fists in his hair, pulls him up for a bruising kiss. He opens himself up for it, but the next second it’s over, and he’s being shoved down to his knees. He moves his hands instantly to the man’s fly, and the hand grips painfully hard in his hair when he’s not fast enough.

“Are you sure he’s okay?” Kotetsu’s worried voice comes from behind his lover, and Barnaby chuckles. 

“He’s fine. He likes it, don’t you?”

Yuri nods, looking up with dark, hooded eyes. Brooks knows how to read the signs in his body, the things he won’t let himself say, but wants desperately for them to know.

He frees Barnaby’s cock, and leans forward to take it in his mouth. Barnaby lets him take the tip, but holds him there. “You haven’t earned more,” he says, voice cold and strict. 

Kotetsu comes up behind him, running his hands over Yuri’s back, his ass, his thighs. His rough, weathered hands travel over Yuri’s torso, up to his chest, and his thumbs rub hard over Yuri’s nipples.

Yuri lets out a strangled moan around the head of Barnaby’s cock, working his tongue against the slit, curling it around the bottom, flicking it out between his lips to try and touch as much of it as he can.

“Is he good?” Kotetsu asks, sounding breathless behind Yuri. He’s down to nothing but his underwear, cloth-covered hardness rubbing softly against Yuri’s ass. 

“He’s all right.”

Yuri knows deep down that Barnaby’s taunting him to get a rise out of him, but the words have an effect anyway. He sucks hard on what Barnaby allows him, straining to take more.

Barnaby smiles down at him, trying to look cold, but the flush in his cheeks betrays him. He pulls out, smears the tip across Yuri’s lips, and slides it back in.

“Is he better than me?”

The thought of Kotetsu on his knees in front of Barnaby, taking his pretty cock between his lips, makes Yuri moan, and Barnaby’s breath hitches.

The blond looks down at him, lets him take a few more inches. “He’s had more practice.”

Kotetsu has lost his underwear somehow, because Yuri can feel the man’s cock sliding up between his buttocks, then forward between his thighs, rubbing alongside his own. His mouth is full of Barnaby as he works his tongue furiously, trying to cram as much as he can down his throat, and he wonders vaguely why he ever thought this pair would be boring in bed.

He also hadn’t expected the dynamics to fall out like this, Barnaby calculating, Kotetsu groaning softly, himself on his hands and knees on the floor of the apartment they shared. 

Barnaby thrusts carefully, gauging his response, seeing how much he can take, and Yuri doesn’t disappoint. He pushes himself forward, lets Barnaby’s cock slide down his throat, swallows hard around it. 

Kotetsu’s fingers tweak his nipples again, and Yuri’s hips jerk. 

Barnaby keens, high and needy. As if that’s a signal, Kotetsu pulls away from Yuri, grabs Barnaby, and kisses him hard. 

Yuri can’t quite focus on where the strange noise is coming from, his attention still on the taste and smell and feel of Barnaby dragging across his tongue, until he realizes that Kotetsu was _growling_. 

“Now,” he growls, and Barnaby slips from Yuri’s mouth as Kotetsu throws the younger man facedown on the bed. He turns to Yuri, panting, eyes dark, and nods at his sprawled lover. “You want to fuck him?”

Barnaby moans and humps against the bed, legs falling apart. His skin is pale and flushed and glistening with sweat, and Yuri nods. He climbs on top of Barnaby, licking a broad stripe up the young man’s back, enjoying the way his spine arches in pleasure. He tastes of soap and salt and sweat and skin and _Kotetsu_ , and that plants the idea that they’ve fucked in the shower in Yuri’s head. 

Kotetsu reaches around to stroke Yuri, breath hot and wet against his ear. “You want him?” he asks again. “You want to fuck him?”

Barnaby whines, and the cold self-possession he showed earlier is completely gone. “Kotetsu,” he pleads.

“Uh-uh, Bunny-chan. Ask Yuri nicely, since he’s playing with you tonight. Ask him to fuck you.”

Barnaby buries his face in the pillows, mumbles something, raises his perfect ass back against Yuri.

Yuri looks back at Kotetsu, and the man’s usually warm eyes are dark and wild. Something in them warns Yuri that he’s going to get bitten while he’s fucked, sandwiched between these two gorgeous men.

“Fuck him,” Kotetsu says, hands back on Yuri’s chest.

As much as Yuri wants to just thrust in, he looks around first. “Lubricant?”

Kotetsu chuckles in his ear, and Yuri feels himself harden until he aches. “Don’t worry. I got him nice and ready for you.”

Looking closely, Barnaby’s ass is a little red, a little shiny in the dim light. Kotetsu doesn’t ask whether Kotetsu “prepared” his lover with his fingers or his tongue or his cock, content to imagine it was all three.

Kotetsu grabs his cock, guides him to Barnaby’s hole. Barnaby pushes back even before Yuri gets the tip in, and that’s all the invitation Yuri needs.

He slams in to the hilt in one punishing thrust, and Barnaby cries out into the pillows. Yuri’s hesitant for the briefest of seconds, but Barnaby snarls, pushes back harder, looks back at him with challenging eyes. “Th-that all you got?” he demands.

A slow smile spreads across Yuri’s face, and he grabs the younger man’s hips and pounds into him. Barnaby knows what he’s doing, clenching and arching against his cock, pulling him deeper, groaning, head and forearms on the bed.

Kotetsu’s fingers work through his hair, pulling out the ribbon. Yuri looks back at him and asks, breath hitching with every thrust, “You going to fuck me now?”

Kotetsu shakes his head, then leans back so Yuri can see him tying the ribbon around the base of his cock. “I want to look at you when I take you.”

Yuri’s pretty sure this is a stupid idea.

Barnaby’s ass feels so good he can feel his eyes threatening to spit flame, and he rolls his hips _just so_. If he’s going to lose control, he’s going to be damned sure Barnaby will first. 

Kotetsu moves to Barnaby’s head, kneels there, cups his lover’s head in those broad hands. He slides his cock inside Barnaby’s mouth—no, _offers_ his cock, and Barnaby nearly inhales it. The sounds he makes, slurping and choking and moaning, are obscenely hot. 

He’s overtaken by the sudden urge to mark the young man, to make him hurt the next day, to bruise that pretty, pretty skin. He won’t be the first; Kotetsu’s bite marks and scratch marks march up and down Barnaby’s back, spread across his hips. Yuri’s fingers dig into Barnaby’s shoulders, nails sinking in, and he hears Kotetsu groan.

“Loves that,” he sighs. “Don’t you, love?”

Barnaby’s hips are snapping back against Yuri with every thrust, and only Kotetsu’s cock in his mouth keeps him from screaming as he comes. He tightens hard down around Yuri’s cock, and Yuri curses under his breath.

Kotetsu strokes Barnaby’s sweat-soaked hair, coaxing him through his orgasm. He nods at Yuri, then pulls out of Barnaby’s mouth. “Turn over?” he asks, voice quivering with lust.

Yuri pulls back, and Barnaby flops over onto his back. His chest is as flushed as his cheeks, and it heaves up and down as if Yuri’s driven him to utter exhaustion. 

Kotetsu drags his hand through the cum on Barnaby’s abdomen, licks off one of his fingers, and presses another to Yuri’s lips.

Yuri locks his eyes on Kotetsu, painfully hard from fucking Barnaby, and sucks. Bitter, salty, Barnaby’s taste fills his mouth, and he exhales deeply in pleasure.

Kotetsu growls again, and Yuri’s sure now. This is a bad idea. It feels too good to be anything else.

Kotetsu flips him onto his back, bends him in half, grinning at how far Yuri’s legs bed. “You’re pretty flexible, for a judge.”

“You talk a lot, for someone who should be fucking me.” It’s not a fabulous retort, but it’s all he can manage when he’s so hard it hurts, when he’s got his eyes on Kotetsu’s thick cock resting between his legs. 

Kotetsu uses Barnaby’s cum as lube, and the thought of that is so dirty it makes Yuri suck in a breath. Kotetsu’s fingers are long, twist inside him, and he finds Yuri’s prostate in record time. 

Yuri throws his head back, moaning and cursing and panting and spreading his legs, trying not to beg for more. 

He doesn’t have to. He’s not the only one so hard it’s driving him out of his mind. 

Kotetsu pulls out his fingers, replaces them with his cock, and mutters, “Brace yourself.”

Yuri would have said something about arrogance, but instead he’s adjusting to that fat cock spreading him wide, fucking into him, to Kotetsu’s teeth sinking into the soft flesh behind his knee. Noise comes out of his mouth, probably, but it’s nothing like words. It’s hard and rough and wet, and it _burns_ with every penetration. 

Yuri tries to hold it together, but Kotetsu’s cock feels too good inside him. Kotetsu’s body feels too good, too strong and tan and muscular above him. 

Pale hands snake across that darkened skin, and Yuri sees that Barnaby has recovered. That doesn’t surprise him; it feels like Kotetsu’s been fucking him forever.

He can’t see what Barnaby’s doing behind Kotetsu, but whatever it is makes the man gasp and swear and fuck Yuri twice as hard, hips slamming against his ass with every thrust. Yuri can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t do anything except beg for more with every movement of his hips, pleading for exactly what he’s getting, and _fuck_.

Yuri sees it when one of Barnaby’s hands trails down across his lover’s broad chest, down and down to grasp the end of the ribbon and pull. He’s going to need a new ribbon, he thinks vaguely through the haze of _fuck me fuck me fuck me_. Or maybe not. Maybe he’ll use it tomorrow, filthy with Kotetsu’s sweat and semen.

That thought, combined with a brutal thrust against his prostate is far, far too much. He clenches his eyes tight, terrified that he’s going to incinerate Kotetsu with the force of his orgasm. It rips through him, reducing him to a twitching, begging mess, limp under Kotetsu’s merciless thrusts.

Kotetsu growls again, but it’s Barnaby that gets bitten. He offers up his shoulder, and Yuri sees his own fingernail marks next to the new bite. Kotetsu yanks out, grabs Yuri’s hair hard enough to rip a few out, and comes just as the tip bumps against Yuri’s chin. He paints Yuri’s face, finishing in his mouth, and Yuri savors the filthiness of it all. 

This is a bad idea.

Because looking at Kotetsu and Barnaby, sweat-stained and sated and smelling of him, he knows there’s no way this will be a one-time thing.


End file.
